


A Kursed Existance

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following NorseKink prompt on LiveJournal:</p><p>After Frigga is killed rather than sending a guard to send Loki the news Odin decides to go and tell Loki himself. He blames Loki for Frigga's death and berates him for what a monster he truly is. Loki attempts to keep up his cool facade but once Odin leaves after his rant, he breaks down. </p><p>Later Thor approaches him with his deal and finds Loki an even worse mess than he was in TDW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kursed Existance

**Author's Note:**

> This strays from TDW slightly in that instead of being a dick, Thor actually shows some compassion for his brother. I'm so, so sorry, Loki.

"Odin," Loki sneered, looking up from his book as the Allfather approached his cell. "To what do I owe the...pleasure?"

"The qu-your mother-is...dead," he said stoically.

_You might wanna take the stairs to the left._

Loki nodded. "And Malekith?"

"Gone. Our defenses, Loki, they destroyed them. Approached our shields as if someone had led them. Much the same as the Frost Giants were ushered in,"

Loki lowered his eyes, struggling against the lump that had formed in his throat, swallowing back the bile that crept up from his churning stomach.

_You've got the same blood on your hands as the Dark Elves._

"Are you accusing me of something?" he asked hotly.

Odin shook his head wearily. "Merely making an observation,"

Loki raised an interested eyebrow.

"The only one whose love you had unwaveringly, and this is how you repay her. She would be...disappointed,"

Loki bared his teeth though the words cut him to the core. "And you, old man? Are you disappointed? Or do you just not care," he snorted.

"You are an ungrateful creature, full of childish need!" Odin snapped, cool veneer giving way to outright rage and loathing. "You treat everything as if it were a personal slight! You were born to be a king, true enough, but Laufey knew from birth that you would be an unfit one. Impulsive and capricious. He saw your worth...none...and rightly discarded you. Do you hear me? You're worthless! Nothing!" Loki winced imperceptibly, but kept his mask carefully arranged. "You were of some value to me until you, in your ridiculously misguided attempt to gain my affection, saw fit to kill him, as well. Tell me, Loki, are you satisfied now? Now that your mother is dead sure as if by your own hand?"

"When is the funeral?" he asked dully. "I would pay my last respects,"

"I've just returned from it. I'll honor her last wish relative to you: you shall be allowed to live," he smiled cruelly as he turned and swooped from the room.

Loki's cool facade crumbled as he stumbled to his bed, blinded by tears of fury and regret, and hid under the covers, sobbing like a lost child. "Please," he whispered, "please, just let me die. Please. I want the pain to end,"

 _Never. You'll live the rest of your days with her death on your conscience,_ the voice inside his head mocked. Then everything went black.

***

Loki was broken beyond repair. He didn't eat, refused to bathe, and did nothing but stare vacantly, tears streaming down his face, wishing for a death that wouldn't take him. He slept fitfully for short periods, always awoken screaming by nightmares. He shivered as he huddled, vulnerable in his corner, too emotionally fragile to keep up any pretense of normalcy.

"Loki," Thor's voice echoed in the quiet dungeon, cutting through Loki's deep depression.

"Did she suffer?" Loki asked in a small voice, fresh tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes.

Thor's heart broke and he crossed the prison barrier to hold his sobbing brother. "It was quick and she died peacefully," Loki nodded pitifully in understanding. "Brother, there is something I must ask of you. Please. Do it for Mother,"


End file.
